You're gonna go far, kid!
by cheshire-bird
Summary: At the end of "Nightwatch" Vimes finds himself trapped in the past. but Vimes wouldn't be Vimes if he wouldn't try to find his way back nevertheless. in the progress he meets someone he hadn't expected to meet. - warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

So here we go!

This story takes place at the end of nightwatch, so there are spoilers... again. And yes, i know that the topic has been used by other authors already, but still the idea was in my head and i wanted to use it.

Oh and i think i have to mention that i don't own discworld (obviously) and that the story contains V/V slash, so don't like don't read.

The title of the story is actually the title of a song by "The Offspring", just so you know...

Now that we are through with the apologies and the basics, on with the story:

/\/\/\/\/\

Any moment now the monks would appear. Any moment now time would stop and then those bald man dressed in plain orange would appear. And they would take him away. Vimes was sure of it. Any moment now...

As minutes passed he was still running, running for his life, chased through the streets like a dog. The soldiers were close, so close they nearly caught up with him. But he was always one step ahead, he had to be.

They were running through the small passages between the dirty houses. It was a maze and soon Vimes wasn't so sure anymore where exactly he was. He didn't know where to run to, because the whole city was a giant chaos right now, so he just kept running.

Vimes rounded another corner and found himself in a dead end. In front of him was a barricade, right behind him the soldiers. He was trapped. The barricade was much to high for him to surmount. The only option left was to fight, but there were so many soldiers.

Vimes knew he couldn't win. He wouldn't give up though. Maybe he couldn't win, but he could at least try.

The commander jumped backwards as the first strike fell. His back hit the barricade and he felt the air being pressed out of his lungs. But Vimes ignored the pain and drew his sword. He caught the next strike that was directed at him, with his blade and kicked the soldier hard. The man stumbled backwards. Vimes used the chance and attacked. And so the fight started.

But soon it became fairly obvious that it was hopeless. Vimes fought as hard as he could but there were just too many soldiers, attacking him from all sides.

_So that's it._, Vimes thought. _I'm going to die here. In the past were no one even knows my real name. Gods, I'm going to be buried in another mans grave! Sybil and the child will never know what happened to me!, _the thought both distracted him and got the commander to fight back even harder.

With two powerful strokes of his sword he momentarily put distance between himself and the soldiers. It didn't last long, though. Soon they were approaching again, most likely in fear of their masters. So Vimes had to return to blocking strokes and leading attacks of his own.

A blow from the right caught him off guard and sent him to the ground, groaning with pain.

Vimes looked up and saw the soldier who had hit him towering over him. He prepared for the final stroke, that would end his life and separate him forever from his family.

But that stroke never came. With shocked surprise Vimes watched as a silver arrow hit the soldiers neck. The man shared Vimes surprise, even if it was just for a short moment. He lifted a hand to touch the injury, but halted before his fingers reached the object.

Then he suddenly began to sway and finally fell backwards into the crowd of his similar surprised colleague.

For a moment everyone just starred at the dead man. Vimes was the first to react. He jumped up, his sword safely in his hand. There were two options now, first one: fight and hope that his unknown savior had come with more than one arrow, or he could run.

Vimes, being raised in the streets, decided for the later. He leaped through the rows of surprised soldiers, who were caught between keeping an eye on the commander and searching the surrounding for the attacker. Too late they noticed that Vimes had gone.

When they finally managed to run after him, Sam had already vanished into the dirty shadows of the city he knew all his life.

Vimes made sure that no one was following him anymore, before he made his way towards the monastery. The monks hadn't turned up, leaving the commander with a lot of unanswered questions and enough anger to arrest them all, even if he right now was lacking both the right and the possibility to do so. Heck, they better had some really good explanations!

Upon arriving at the monastery Vimes immediately got the feeling that something was horribly wrong. It practically crept from the ground through the sole of his shoes.

There was no one on the street, which was odd, because right now everywhere people were out on the streets fighting, running or just watching other people do so.

He knocked on every door he could find, even at buildings that had clearly no connection to the monks, but he had to try. No one answered the knocks, though. Not even as he started yelling, which was very risky, given that there where soldiers everywhere in the city right now, probably even very close.

Finally Vimes settled for just rounding the building until he found the wall, that separated the garden from the streets. It took him some effort to surmount it, but anger replaced strength and overpowered exhaustion.

Vimes landed in an undefinable shrub, leaving a clearly visible mark in it.

_Tell me, Sweeper, what equivalent of the universe is this?_, he thought sarcastically.

The only person Vimes found in the places he could search, was a young man, obviously one of the monks, who looked utterly terrified. Though, before the commander could say a single word, the young man asked: „Are you commander Vimes?"

„Yes, I am. Where are...", he was interrupted by the monk saying: „The others said you'd turn up sooner or later and that I had to wait for you."

„Where are the others?", Vimes cut in, while the monk took a breath.

„They had to leave for their own safety, sir. People have come here, very unpleasant people, who managed to overpower us, even though we are time manipulating monks and this is our local headquarter. Most members of the order managed to escape in time, but those intruders took Sweeper with them. They just caught him and left, I don't know why. The others said that it was my duty to inform you of this fact and that your journey home has to wait until Sweeper has safely returned."

Vimes had listened to the boys little speech, which seemed to balance on the very edge of panic, without knowing what to make of the situation given to him. On instinct he settled for anger, because desperation just wouldn't fit right now.

„What?", he burst out. „You may not have noticed, but out there on the streets, there is a bloody revolution going on! How do you guys want to find Sweeper out there? I could be stuck here forever!"

„Yes, sir. I am very sorry sir, but that's why the others suggested that you should try and find him. Given that you are not only the one with the greatest reason to find him, but also because it is practically your job to find people.", sensing the icy atmosphere radiating from the commander the monk added: „I am very sorry, sir."

„Right.", Vimes grumbled and turned to leave. He was already halfway through the garden, when he suddenly turned and walked back towards the building.

The monk seemed surprised: „What are you doing, sir?"

„I'm going to use the front door, man. I am not going to climb that damn wall again, if there is a fully functioning door around."

/\/\/\/\/\

And please review if you find the time. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

There it is: the second chapter. A bit earlier than I planned, but … who cares?

So, I might have to mention, that I tried to alter Vetinari just a little bit, 'cause I thought a thirty years younger version of him can't be exactly the same like the present day version. Everybody changes during so many years, ey? Even Vetinari, I guess.

Still, I hope you like how I wrote him, because I'm not so sure whether I did a good job... If I don't tell me and I'll try to get better during the next chapters.

Good, now that there are enough apologies for today, on with the story:

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vimes found himself in the streets again. He made certain to use just small alleyways, so he wouldn't catch too much attention. He had already been walking for a while, when he suddenly, for no apparent reason stopped and turned. The commander scant the small dirty passage behind him, but no one was to be seen.

„How long do you think you will be following me around?", Vimes asked into the emptiness.

„I know you are there. Don't make this more complicated than it has to be and show yourself.", he ordered.

There was a somewhat hesitant silence, before the shadows moved in the slightest of ways and finally formed the figure of a man. The stranger stepped completely out of the shadows.

„I am impressed, sergeant. Not many people notice me when I am following them. In fact you happen to be the first one.", that voice... Vimes somehow knew it, even if he couldn't place it.

„Tell me then.", he said. „Who are you and who pays you?"

„Surely you understand that I'll answer neither of those questions.", it was a young voice but it's calmness didn't fit the slender appearance of the assassin.

„The whole city is a giant mess right now, how do you know that who ever gave you orders will still be in the position to do so by tomorrow?"

„Believe me, I know."

Who could have sent an assassin after him, not to kill him, but to protect him? And who surely would still be in power after this?, Vimes asked himself. Unfortunately he was lacking too much knowledge of the politics in these days to make a professional guess.

„Madam sent you, didn't she?", Vimes asked. It was a guess, but by the boys reaction a good one.

„She thinks you are of importance and that it would be a pity if you died in this... revolution.", Vimes couldn't help it, he had to know who that boy was, his voice sounded so very familiar and after meeting Nobby Nobbs Vimes considered himself ready to expect everyone.

The first thing Vimes noticed was the dark hair that fell onto the assassins forehead, the next was the piercing gaze from those cold grey eyes.

Vimes took a great step backwards, swore and took another one, just to be sure.

The boy seemed faintly surprised, though it was hard to tell.

„Interesting.", the boy said. „I understand you know who I am, then? Or is this how you usually greet people?"

Vimes needed a moment to sort his thoughts, before saying: „Vetinari.", it didn't sound half as nonchalant as the commander had intended it to. He cursed silently. The situation was constantly becoming even more difficult.

„Yes, indeed. So now that your questions are answered, do you want me to return to silently following you?", the boy, who one day would become the most powerful man in the whole city, asked. Somehow that question had a nearly comical quality.

„No, wait...", the commander said, nearly without noticing, that he actually did say it out loud.

„I... Do you just follow me around, or would you actually assist me in some ways?", he asked carefully, not really knowing how to put this. How does one asks his future employer for help?

„Is that not what I already have been doing, since I started following you around?", the boy asked smugly.

Vimes was taken by surprise by this. Young Vetinari possessed some kind of cheeky boyish charms, that the commander wouldn't have suspected in him.

„Right.", he said slowly. „Are you going to help me, or not?"

Somehow this new side of Vetinari made it easier for Vimes to deal with him. He could simply pretend that it wasn't actually the future patrician standing there, right in front of him.

„Yes, sergeant, I am." came the surprising answer. Subconsciously Vimes had already suspected that the answer was going to be a No.

„So what are you planning, sergeant?"

Vimes hesitated. That was the question, wasn't it? What was he planning? In fact he had jet to form a plan. But that had never been a problem for Sam Vimes, making plans as he went along, had been his everyday business for many years.

„First off all we are going to make sure that some people are safe. After that we are going to search for the monk."

„How are we going to find anyone in this mess?", Vetinari asked. He was probably right, but Vimes had to try. „We'll see."

Walking in a very fast pace through the streets, Vimes couldn't help but notice that Vetinari owned a very elegant walking stile. Maybe it was a result from the training at the assassins guild, Vimes guessed.

It was a very strange feeling, having Vetinari as a companion on what came very close to being a patrol through the city. Come to think of it he had never walked side by side with the man before, it felt strange, but at the same time, awkwardly right.

„I understand that we are going to search for Corporal Colon and young Samuel Vimes?", Vetinari asked and had Vimes not seen his face, he would have mistaken the boy for the man he would become.

„How do you know about them?", the commander asked slowly. He was used to the patrician knowing everything, but this version of him was just a boy, probably still a student. How could he know those things?

„As I have already mentioned I have been following you for a while now and by doing so I soon found out a thing or two about you and so I just had to do a bit of research."

For a few minutes they walked on in silence. It was Vetinari who finally broke the silence: „May I ask whether you are related to Constable Vimes? You seem to take great interest in the boys morals. In fact it was kinda … let's say educating to listen to you teaching him the meanings of policemen-ship."

Vimes slowly shook his head and answered: „No, I'm not related to Constable Vimes."

After a short moment he asked out of curiosity: „So you listened? Tell me,...", the commander had wanted to say "boy", but in relation to Vetinari, that word simply wouldn't pass his lips, so he settled for: „... assassin, did you learn anything?"

Vetinari seemed to give that thought some consideration. „Yes, and were I a policeman it would certainly have changed my view on the job. Nevertheless it tells me a lot about you, sergeant."

„It does?" Vimes asked with a somewhat daring tone in his voice.

„Yes.", Vetinari answered simply.

„Right.", Vimes mumbled and thought to himself _You haven't changed that much, have you,_ sir_?_

/\/\/\/\/\

If you liked please review, or I won't know about it. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Here we go with the third chapter. I managed to finish it in a reasonable short time, but that's mostly because I wanted to update, before I'm too busy with class-tests and all. Furthermore I'm going to go on holidays during Christmas and so the next chapter will most likely not be published until next year. That's also the reason why this one is so long, because I wanted to give you guys a bit of V/V, before the Christmas break. So I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

/\/\/\/\/\

Reaching _The Glorious People's Republic of Treacle Mine Road _ was like reaching hell's gates. People were running, screaming and in some cases fighting. In the middle of it all were horses, eyes wide in panic, either with their owners still on their backs, completely on their own, or as Vimes noticed sometimes with civilians on their backs. Ankh Morpork was a city that got used to new circumstances rather quickly, and it's citizens twice so.

They found the remaining members of the watch gathered in small groups, fighting the approaching soldiers. Vimes was greatly impressed to see that they fought with the strength, that only the hope for a better future can give you, even though they were facing a force that not only outnumbered them, but also had better equipment.

Soon Vimes was in the middle of various fights, going on all around him. Vetinari on the other hand was not. The boy mysteriously managed not to get involved, even thought he was attacking as much as Vimes did.

The commander pondered that maybe it was because of the training at the assassins guild. Assassins could kill you with nearly every weapon in no time, but Vimes had never seen them getting involved in any kind of fights, it wasn't their kind of business.

To Vimes it was obvious that fighting was of no use in this matter, there were just to many opponents, but convincing the others was quiet a difficult task, for they honestly believed themselves on the wining side.

Finally it was authority that got the watchmen to listen. They withdrew, even if somewhat reluctantly.

Vimes led them through the streets, even deeper into the heart of the new found republic, where chaos hadn't progressed as far as it had in other parts of the city. The soldiers, or more precisely their horses, couldn't gather much speed in the maze that was the streets of Ankh Morpork, and often were simply in their own way.

As they ran through all the chaos around them, to find a reasonably saver place to defend, Vimes noticed that the citizens had sometimes used the remaining part of the barricades, to rebuild smaller one's. His brain, though it was already busy forming some kind of surviving plan, stored that information safely away in a file, which label read: _might be useful... later. _

„Sergeant, sir? Where are we going, sir?", Colon asked, already panting heavily.

Obviously police-work didn't include much running for Fred Colon.

„Someplace where we can defend ourselves.", Vimes answered, to hide, that right now he wasn't sure where to find such a place.

„Yes, sir.", Colon answered dutifully, though the question _How far is it? c_learly lingered in the air. „I'll go and have a look...", Vetinari had suddenly appeared right next to Vimes. Neither the commander nor Colon had noticed him before and now gave a perfectly synchronized startled jump.

Come to think of it Fred possibly hadn't even known the boy was a member of their little party at all.

Next thing Vimes noticed was that the sentence had ended on a pause that would have been perfectly filled with a sir, but ignored it.

Vimes was about to answer, but Vetinari was already a few steps ahead of them. As he watched the assassin disappear into some various shadows, the commander couldn't help but noticing how elegantly the boy moved... again. Was it even possible, he wondered, to run elegantly? But Vetinari certainly did a good impression of it... Noticing his line of thoughts, Vimes shook his head twice, as to shake those strange thoughts out of it.

Only a few minutes later Vetinari returned. Once again he didn't so much return as simply appear next to Vimes.

„Follow me.", he said, without further explanations, but Vimes followed him nevertheless.

The assassin led them onto some kind of small marketplace. For a moment Vimes wasn't sure why, for there were several small alleyways leading away from it.

He looked around, trying to get the idea behind it. In the back of his mind some small voice was trying to attract his attention, but it wasn't until he saw Vetinari's slightly smug expression, that he understood. „Of course!", he blurred out, 'causing the others to give him a bewildered look.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

„What is it, sir?", Colon asked confused. Vimes laughed silently, because his plan was highly risky and most likely wouldn't work. Still it was all he could come up with. Everything had changed. In the past Vimes knew, John Keel had died about two hours ago. So if time started to improvise, he would too.

„Colon, you and the others, get every heavy thing you can find, furniture, carts, everything you can find! We are going to rebuild the barricades!" This got a cheer, caught between approval and worry.

As the watchman hurried away the commander saw Constable Vimes, who eyed Vetinari suspiciously. He hesitated for the tiniest of moments, before the young watchman joined his colleagues.

They managed to close the alleyways with remarkable speed. Soon the watchman were assisted by civilians, who had found their little fort and were eager to make it theirs too. Vimes let them do so, though he worried about the lack of space that would soon develop.

Later Vimes set on a pile of wooden furniture, that was part of a barricade. He had finally found the time for a quick lunch break. Unfortunately it also got him time to think. In the course of the last few hours, more people had joined them. It was starting again, he build a barricade and the people were searching the shelter of it. Of course they did, how could they not long for a bit of safety, while the whole city had gone mad? Still Vimes feared that the barricades wouldn't last if they were extended too far, like it already happened previously this day. They were even already starting to extend the barricades again!

„Sergeant?", someone interrupted his thoughts. Startled Vimes looked up and saw... well, Vimes standing right next to him.

„May I ask you a question, sergeant?", his younger self asked.

„Of course, boy.", Vimes answered and shifted a bit to allow the constable to sit down next to him. Hesitantly the boy did so.

„What is going to happen now? Things can't stay like this for ever, can they?", Constable Vimes asked unsure.

„No, they can't.", the commander agreed. „I think it's best if we wait until the political disaster in the city has settled a bit and there actually is someone we can talk to." The boy seemed to think about that.

„How long do you think it will take?"

„I don't know.", the commander answered truthfully. _But I hope not too long. We're already short on supplies._, he mentally added. „We will have to see and wait."

After that they sat in silence and watched the people working on the barricades. Vimes smiled slightly as he saw Colon and Vetinari carry a chair on top of one of the newer barricades. In the chair was an old man, Vimes recognized him, his insistence of staying in the chair and furthermore on top of the barricades had not escaped his attention.

But that wasn't what caught his eye. In fact it was the young assassin, who, right now, seemed more human than the commander had ever seen him neither in this time, nor in the future. He found himself amazed by the sight, it was...

„You like him.", the constable, who had noticed the other mans gaze, stated.

„What do you mean, boy?", the commander asked harshly, mostly to cover up how caught he felt. „The assassin. You like him, sergeant.", the boy repeated, though he seemed a bit unsure this time.

„I don't like him. I hardly know that guy.", the commander answered with forced calmness.

„Still, you trust him, like you know him very well.", Constable Vimes pointed out. The older Vimes said nothing about it. Did he trust Vetinari? Well, he knew the patrician well and even if he didn't always understood the other mans ways, he could rely on them.

It was a bit of a shock for Vimes to realize that he really did trust Vetinari in a very strange way. When had he started to do so, anyway?

Later Vimes was walking through the small alleyways, that had mysteriously become part of the rebuild republic. As he passed a small garden, that was nothing more than a tiny flowerbed and some shrubs, he hesitated.

There was that smell again. He saw a lilac bush and on instinct took a few steps towards it. During his run through the city he had lost the flower, previously attached to his armor.

Carefully he cut two flowers off and attached one of them to his armor again. The other he carried over to where Vetinari sat on a cart, that was part of the barricades.

He sat down next to the assassin, but kept a save distance. Unsure how to proceed Vimes offered the flower to Vetinari. The assassin glanced at it for a moment, then looked bewildered at the policeman. Suddenly Vimes felt extremely awkward and cleared his throat nervously.

„I thought you should have one too... since you... well, took part in this.", he explained, feeling highly embarrassed by his own disability to form a sentence without having to fight for words. Vetinari hesitated long enough to make the commander question whether it had been a good idea.

„Thank you.", Vetinari said slowly, as if unsure what to make of this. He looked up and mostly by accident met Vimes gaze, who had been studying his features for any indication of what the boy thought.

Vimes swallowed hard, those were Vetinari's eyes, no doubt about it, they held the same intensity, they would hold in the future. But something was different, something in those eyes, wasn't as cold and piercing as the commander was used too.

Suddenly Vimes felt the urge to lean closer to have a closer look at the... softness - did he dare to use that word? - in Vetinari's eyes. The commander felt himself move forward and...

Their eye-contact had lasted for a very awkward moment, before Vimes broke it, by nearly jumping up and clearing his throat loudly.

„Right!", he exclaimed. „I'll go and see if... if the others need me..." Vimes sighed in relieve, as he walked away.

Still he heard, Vetinari say: „Don't let me detain you, sergeant."

He winced. The boys voice had been calm and steady, maybe he had been imagining things? Did it even matter, whether he imagined things or not? He was married for the gods sake! He shouldn't think about things like this!

Once more Vimes wished to return home, instantly. The longing became stronger every time his thoughts returned the slightest to the subject. What had possessed him, in that moment with the boy anyway, it wasn't like he was attracted to Vetinari – in neither state of age!, Vimes told himself with so much will power, that – though it did not manage to change the fabric of reality – certainly managed a good try.

Angry and embarrassed by himself, Vimes searched for something to do, or to yell at, both would be more then sufficient, as long as it managed to get his mind off the one topic, currently tormenting his mind: What was happening to him?

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading. And if you want please review. =)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came and with it came a messenger from the new patrician of Ankh Morpork, Lord Snapcase, offering peace talks. The offer was happily accepted by the republicans, who were already losing their enthusiasm, due to little supplies and even less space.

Everyone was very keen to make Vimes their ambassador, but he soon turned them down. He didn't want to interfere any further into the affairs of the past, than he already had. So when the little party of representatives of the people set of towards the palace, Vimes stayed behind, watching them disappear into the maze of streets.

„So, Lord Winder is dead.", the commander said.

„So it seems, yes.", Vetinari answered. Vimes had developed a kind of sixth sense for the others presence, though to everyone else it must have seemed like the boy had just mysteriously materialized next to him.

„You don't happen to know anything about it, do you?", Vimes asked.

„Why would I? As you might have noticed I am merely a student.", Vetinari said innocently.

_Yes_, Vimes thought. _But a student at the assassins guild. And I know who you'll become one day. Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if you killed him yourself. _He remained silent, though.

„Why didn't you want to represent the republic? Everyone wanted you to and it seems like you have the best understanding of the situation.", Vetinari finally asked.

„Maybe, but I ain't their leader. People should start to think for themselves." Vetinari gave him a doubtful look, but said nothing.

„What are you going to do now, sergeant?" Vimes thought about that for a while.

„I still have to find the monk.", he stated.

„Ah, yes. Would you wish me to assist you?" The commander gave the assassin a questioning look.

„Why would you want to do that?"

„Well, the whole matter seems kinda interesting to me."

„All this is merrily a game to you, isn't it?"

„The whole life is a game, sergeant. Tough, it generally helps to know your opponents cards." Vimes looked at Vetinari, but the boys face showed no sign of his thoughts.

The commander knew he could use the assassins help, if he wanted to find Sweeper. But a little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that the more he was around Vetinari now, the more trouble would await him in the future. If he ever managed to get back to it.

„Thank you, but I think I can manage on my own.", the commander answered at last.

„If you think so, I shall not detain you, Mr. Keel." There was something in the way Vetinari said his name that sounded almost daring. But it was so subtle that he couldn't be sure whether he didn't just imagine it. Vimes chose to ignore it. This younger version of Vetinari couldn't possibly know anything about his true identity, could he?

The commander turned back towards the assassin to say something, but only came to notice that, while Vimes had been contemplating Vetinari, the object of his considerations had vanished. Confused the commander looked around, he hadn't noticed the assassin moving at all.

He caught the faintest of movements in the shadows, it almost looked like the darkness was waving at him, but that thought was ridiculous. Vetinari wouldn't do something like that.

And with that Vetinari was gone and Vimes was left on his own, suddenly feeling quiet lonely.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That evening there was a celebration at the watch-house. One of the officers, maybe Colon, had brought a beer keg, which had lightened the mood up immensely. Vimes allowed them to celebrate, they needed a bit of distraction from the events of the last few days. He himself didn't drink anything, though, mostly because he had promised Sybil not to drink a single drop of alcohol anymore, but also because he wasn't in a mood to celebrate. So he just sat near the fire that had been lit in the middle of the courtyard and watch the other members of the watch and some civilians drink and laugh and drink.

Vimes still felt awkwardly lonely, since he had sent Vetinari away. It was the right thing to do, surely, but that knowledge didn't help to make him feel better. Furthermore he still had no clue how he was supposed to find Sweeper. The city was still a big mess and even if it hadn't been that, he knew next to nothing about the politics in this time. Who was in power? Who wasn't? And even more important: who knew about the monks? Everything they did had seemed kinda secret, so who had found out about them and how?

He sighed. Why had he send Vetinari away? Right now he could really use the boys help. In the back of Vimes' mind a thought formed, which discrete but firmly pointed out, that he also could use the assassins presence to cure the loneliness and homesickness that possessed him at the moment. But he ignored the thought. Surely what he needed right now wasn't some soon-to-be-assassin, who one day would become his boss. Why did he think about him anyway? It wasn't like Vimes liked Vetinari, or even cared about him! The man would be very important for the city someday, but that would be years from now, and the commander saw the boy in no danger right now... So why not stop thinking about him?

Because it wasn't that easy. Some unknown force seemed to be constantly pulling him towards the young man... actually it had already been existing before he had come to the past, before he had met this younger version of Vetinari. For years he and the patrician had somehow been tied together. But that had never been a problem, until Vimes had returned to the past. Suddenly everything was so much more complicated! And he didn't know what to make of this change.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A tankard hit the table next to him. The wooden desktop swayed and the liquid splashed upwards, but didn't spill. Vimes looked up, slightly startled. Right next to him stood the young assassin he had been thinking about just moments ago.

„Sargent, I see you ain't celebrating. Why is that so?"

„Because I have jet to reach the point where celebration is the right reaction.", Vimes mumbled, staring at the tankard on the table.

„What about that?", he asked, pointing at the object. Vetinari simply shrugged and picked it up again.

„Oh, that's mine. Just ignore it."

„You don't drink!", Vimes exclaimed dumbstruck.

„Really?", Vetinari asked, smiling thinly. Vimes hesitated and leaned a bit closer to sniff at Vetinari. The young assassin looked unsure, but didn't move.

„This isn't your first drink this evening, is it?", Vimes finally asked and returned to his former position.

„I had a conversation with Corporal Colon earlier. And I seemed to attract far too much attention without a drink in hand." Surprised Vimes stared at Vetinari.

„And you drank it?", he asked amazed. Had Vetinari really changed that much during the years? Or was all this just a product of the manipulated time-line, he had created? How could he be sure that any of this had actually any effect on the future? Maybe everything would still be the same, if he returned to the future...

„Anyway!", Vimes cut of the train of his own thoughts. „What are you doing here? I thought you'd return to the guild, or wherever?" Vetinari shrugged again, a bit slower this time.

„You said you don't want me to help you. I wanted to check whether you still think so." This confused Vimes even more. This man, was so different from the Vetinari he knew. Or was he planing something? Vimes couldn't be sure, but if he considered the experiences he had with the older version of this man, it was possible that Vetinari was playing some strange sort of game.

Vimes caught himself staring at the tankard. The liquid inside it didn't move, but the little bubbles on top of it had a hypnotizing attitude. For a while the commander was caught by the sight, before he pulled himself together.

„Why?", he finally asked, without looking up. "Why do you keep coming back? Why are you interested in this, anyway?" But he received no answer. Annoyed Vimes looked up, though he already knew that Vetinari was gone. The commander cursed silently. He was quickly getting sick and tired of this game.

_He left his tankard._, Vimes' copper instinct pointed out. Curiosity got the watchman to have a closer look at it. He wasn't very surprised as he found out, that it was still filled to the rim with liquid. Vimes had the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that he was missing something important, but he simply couldn't figure out what it was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It'd be great if you tell me what you think. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly a week had passed since Vimes had last seen Vetinari. By now everything was nearly back to normal. A fact that equally surprised and angered the commander immensely. Not only was he still caught in the past, he also hadn't found the slightest trace of Sweeper.

He had tried nearly everything. He had searched the streets, had returned to the monastery, he even had tried to question some dubious looking guys in various pubs, but nothing had provided him any useful information.

At the moment Vimes was sitting in the office he had inherited from Captain Tilden. The management of the watch had been transferred to him, because no one else had wanted it and the new patrician had jet to give the position to one of the few officers left. Also there was no paperwork, which bewildered Vimes to no end. Maybe the fact that a real concept of paperwork had jet to form was responsible for it. Still there were some duties the sergeant had to fulfill. Everyday he spent an hour or two listening to the reports of his watchman. He wanted to know, what was going on in the streets.

It was a little bit ironic that he had once again become the leader of the watch.

Vimes pulled out a cigar and the box of matches, to make a quick break, before he would go on patrol with young Sam Vimes. Soon the room was filled with the blueish smoke of Vimes' lit cigar. Content he leaned back in his chair and watched the clouds rise to the ceiling.

As he finished his cigar, the commander thought to himself, that he would like to have a beacon-sandwich, with as few lettuce and tomato as possible. This version of Fred Colon was very cooperative when it came to sandwiches and furthermore wasn't influenced by Lady Sybil.

He turned towards the little window, watching the people in the courtyard. The night-watch was now also responsible for the day-shift, because the citizens respected them more than any other group of watchman.

In the back of his mind, Vimes feared that the past was changing too fast and that it would destroy the future he knew, but since there was nothing he could do about it, he settled for letting things happen the way they wanted to, just like Sweeper told him to.

As he turned back towards his desk, Vimes saw a plate on the tabletop. On it lay a sandwich, with a lot of beacon, one tiny lettuce and nearly no tomato at all. It looked exactly like the ones Fred Colon made, but he certainly would have heard the corporal entering the room. The wooden floor always creaked if someone walked over it.

Unsure the commander looked at the door, to see whether it had been opened. The door, though, was still closed, but something was clearly different. In the chair right in front of Vimes' desk sat Vetinari.

A wave of excitement washed over Vimes at the sight, but he battled it down, as soon as he realised it. He also ignored the tiny voice in the back of his mind, that was pleased about seeing the boy again; struggling to keep the questions that were trying to get out, to himself. It wasn't easy. This younger Vetinari was even more of a riddle to him then the version Vimes knew. At least he could rely on the older one to always do what he thought to be best for the city. This one held no such fix-points.

Pulling himself together Vimes managed to say in a casual way: "You are here. Again." It didn't sound half as mocking or even casual as Vimes had intended it to.

Vetinari must have heard it, because he gave a not-quiet-a-smile-but-somehow-still-a-smile smile. In the back of his mind, Vimes cursed. He really shouldn't show any kind of weakness, while the future patrician was in the room. Vetinari was the kind of guy that would never forget about it.

"I was merely passing by. So I thought I could check how you are progressing in finding the monk." Straight to the point, that wasn't exactly how Vimes knew Vetinari, but he appreciated not having to guess where a conversation would lead him.

"Good.", the commander lied. Vetinari raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?", he asked, like he knew it wasn't true. Vimes felt the urge to hit Vetinari or at least yell at him, but resisted. Even though he wished to wipe that invisible smugness off the boys face, he couldn't. Vetinari would remember, he was sure of it.

"All right, I'm going on patrol. You can stay here, if you want, but I would be most thankful if you weren't here anymore upon my return.", Vimes said, already about to leave the office.

"Sergeant.", Vetinari called to stop the commander.

"What?", Vimes asked harshly.

"Your lunch.", Vetinari reminded him, pointing at the plate. Vimes bit the inner side of his cheek, in anger and embarrassment. Being around Vetinari slowly became very unfavourable for the commander. He felt like he lost more and more of his self-confidence and sovereignty every time he met the boy, until he would be reduced to hoping that he wouldn't completely embarrass himself while talking to Vetinari, or give away too much information.

As Vimes hurried down the stairs leading to his office, his sandwich in hand, he wondered, apparently not for the first time, what the hell was happening to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sir Samuel Vimes and Sam Vimes, the younger version, were walking down a street near the Shades. Neither of them said a word, as they walked on through the darkness. The commander was lost in his own thoughts. He was searching for new ways that would provide results in finding Sweeper. Vimes wanted to go back to his own time, he missed his family, the watch, his life. Missing them was essential, he had to do it, if not for anything else but the simple need to have a fixed point, something to look forward to. Just a few years ago, before he met Sybil, he would have enjoyed the life he momentarily led, maybe he would have wanted to stay; but by now he had a family and he couldn't just abandon it.

Sometimes, though, he wished he would not know the future, so he could just enjoy the present while it lasted. Everything was so easy here, no politics he had to take part in, no fancy uniforms, that made him look like a clown; just the watch and the street. And Vetinari. Vimes would have liked to learn more about this version of the future patrician. While it bothered him that the boy kept appearing out of thin air from time to time, he still would not want to miss it. Seeing Vetinari gave him a warm feeling, which he couldn't name, but that did not matter, because it just felt good. Maybe it was like that, because they were equal, here. Vetinari wasn't patrician and Vimes wasn't commander, they both were just two ordinary people, if it was even possible for Vetinari to be ordinary.

Previously this day Vimes had had a meeting with the current patrician of Ankh Morpork, (Mad) Lord Snapcase. The commander had not been able to help himself, the whole time he had felt like something was wrong. Even though he told himself over and over again, that: yes, he was meeting the patrician; but no, it was not Vetinari; it still felt awkward.

All in all the whole meeting with the new patrician had been awkward. It was a completely different kind of awkwardness compared to his meetings with Vetinari, though. While Vimes usually left the future patricians office with the uncertain feeling that he had just survived a life-threatening situation, he had felt like he had just gotten himself into one, when leaving the same office, currently owned by another ruler. Lord Snapcase had starred at Vimes, like the commander was a dog, barking too loud, but compared to the soul-freezing stares Vetinari could give it had felt like a warm welcome.

Silence lasted for long minutes, while both man waited for the other to start speaking. It was Lord Snapcase who first broke the silence, although hesitantly.

"So you are the new leader of the city-watch?", the current patrician asked. Vimes didn't like the way the other man said it. He made it sound, like Vimes had forcefully taken the command for himself.

"Only temporary.", he answered.

"Of course. Still I would like to know what your plans are.", Snapcase said smoothly.

Vimes wasn't sure where this was leading, but he didn't like the direction it took. Vetinari had his own special ways, but they never sounded as corrupt, as Snapcase's tone."Sorry, sir?"

"Mister Keel...", the patrician began, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sergeant.", Vimes interrupted.

"Pardon?", Snapcase asked confused.

"It's Sergeant Keel, sir.", the commander explained. He couldn't be unprejudiced, while knowing who the man would become.

Snapcase seemed surprised and annoyed at the same time. "Right, of course... so Sergeant Keel.", the patrician managed to calm himself down a bit. "Where do you see yourself in this city? Where are your priorities?"

"I serve the public, sir. Every policeman does."

"I see... You should notice, though, that I am the patrician and you are to obey my command, for I am your superior. I will not tolerate any foolish behaviour, such as that little revolution of yours.", Snapcase said, sounding suddenly very serious, nearly threatening. Vimes was surprised, but did not let it show on his face. Instead he continued to act like he was just an ordinary policeman, as to not raise suspicions.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but it was not my revolution. It was the public's will, I merely did what every policeman should." Snapcase waved the comment off, obviously annoyed by it.

"Protect the public, I know. I will keep in mind what you told me.", it probably was supposed to sound like a threat, but it didn't. Vimes felt in control, which was a completely new experience for him in this room.

"You may go now, Sergeant.", Snapcase said. Vimes did not need to be told twice, he was already about to turn and leave the room, but hesitated. Maybe it was for the fact that his stay in the past was only temporary, or because meeting young Vetinari had turned his world upside down, Vimes invisibly smiled to himself and said: "Don't let me detain you, sir."

Without waiting for the others reaction, he turned and walked away.

It had not been a wise thing to do, Vimes knew that, but couldn't quiet bring himself to care.

He was ripped from his memories by his own voice, used by another version of himself.

"Sergeant. Someone is following us.", the boy whispered, standing right in front of the commander.

Vimes knew on instinct who was following them and he hated the fact that his heart skipped a beat at the thought of it.

"You wait here, I will take care of it.", he ordered, before heading of into the darkness, leaving the younger version of himself behind. Later he noticed that it had been a stupid thing to do, leaving the boy all by himself, but in that moment he did not even think about the danger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As always: I would like to hear what you think, so please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally finished another chapter! I'm quiet happy about it, because this really was a hard one... hope I managed it to be a good one.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you really help me to continue writing this, even though I'm often lacking the time to do so. =) I'm glad you enjoy reading this story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vimes walked through the shadows, making sure his younger self could neither see him nor hear him as he said: "What is wrong? Even young Sam Vimes could sense you following us."

As soon as the words were spoken Vimes wished they hadn't sounded so disappointed. It had become a strange kind of hobby for him to notice the other following him, but in this case he didn't even have to try. It was like getting a present and already knowing what's inside the wrapping.

Vetinari smiled in his very own way and answered calmly: "There is no need to try hiding, if you don't want to hide, sergeant."

Vimes was confused by this, which made him angry, because he was still putting up with the whole game Vetinari played, even though he should know better, but didn't. He fought down the anger, trying to follow the boys kind of logic, something he didn't manage when it came to the older version of said boy, keeping his hopes of managing with this one at bay.

"Okay, so you try to be noticed...", he said calmly, trying to read Vetinari's expression, which was also a hopeless mission. Finally he gave up: "I don't get it, why are you following me around?"

"You haven't figured it out by now? I'm disappointed." Vetinari said, giving what would have been a cheeky grin, if he were any other person.

Vimes felt anger rise up again, but once again didn't allow it to take control. It would be useless anyway. The only other option, though, was to find the answer on his own. So the commander went through all the things he knew about the events of the last few weeks and all the things Vetinari had said... What was he missing?

He looked at Vetinari again. There was a hint of mischief in those grey eyes, like the boy knew something Vimes didn't and was patiently waiting for the commander to see what was so obvious...

Suddenly, like Detritus had slapped him on the back, it hit Vimes.

_Of course!_, he thought but seeing the look on Vetinari's face, he might as well have said it aloud. It really had been obvious and the commander felt like slapping himself on the forehead for not noticing earlier. How could he have missed it? But the question was pointless for he knew why he didn't notice earlier. He had been too caught up in being around Vetinari. Being too busy trying not to give away too much while around being the boy, he had missed the facts staring him right in the face. He really should have known better!

"You know where Sweeper is." It wasn't a question, because he didn't need an answer. Vetinari nodded nevertheless.

The anger rose up once more and this time Vimes didn't fight it, instead he embraced it. In a swift movement the commander grabbed the assassin and pushed him against the nearest wall. In that moment he simply didn't care about the consequences. Later he would wonder why he hadn't lost an arm the moment he touched Vetinari's clothes, but right now those fears found no way through the cloud of anger behind his eyes.

Vetinari let it happen, doing nothing to stop the commander.

"You knew it all along and didn't tell me?", Vimes yelled. He needed to do it, because pictures of his family were rising up in his mind and he thought of his unborn child. All the days he had been stuck in the past he could have spent with his family, if only...

"It's a bit more complicated than that, sergeant.", Vetinari said, still as calm as ever.

"So explain it to me.", Vimes growled, leaning closer to stare into the boys face, but taking care not to look into those cold eyes.

"I can not. You have to trust me.", the assassin said, emphasize every single word.

Only now, as he felt Vetinari's breath ghosting over his face, Vimes realised how close they were. His mind told him to take a proper step backwards, but the anger inside of him didn't allow him to withdraw.

"You can not, or you want not?", Vimes asked to distract himself, from the closeness.

"I should not."

Vimes didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. Here he had reached a turning-point. Either he could trust Vetinari and, due to that, put his fate into the assassin's hands, or he could try to find his own way, without the boys help, but he had been doing that for the last few days and it hadn't been very useful.

"Sergeant, ...", Vetinari said more, a lot more, but Vimes couldn't concentrate on the words. It was just too mesmerizing to watch the boys lips move, especially while being so close to him. It would be easy to lean forward and touch those most likely cold lips with is own. So very easy... But he would ruin everything if he did! Vimes just knew that everything would fall apart if he gave in right now. So the commander tried to concentrate on the boys words instead. "... danger."

Vimes took a step backwards, to put some distance between them.

"Sorry, what were you saying?", Vimes asked, embarrassed by having to admit that he had been too distracted to listen. Vetinari raised an eyebrow, but repeated his words nevertheless: "I asked whether you left Vimes behind, all by himself and if you have considered that he might be in danger."

Vimes still needed a moment to understand what Vetinari was implying. It didn't take too long, though. "Shit.", he exclaimed.

In a matter of seconds, Vimes turned and headed off into the darkness. How could he have been so stupid? He had left his younger self behind, all on his own, near the Shades... it was a miracle he still existed!

The commander didn't notice it, but all the way back to where he had left his younger self, the shadows behind him were shifting, as if they were moving.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vimes arrived just to see a bunch of shadows approaching his younger self. The boy had tried to hide as good as possible, but a watchman in the Shades always raised attention, even if standing very still in the shadows of a door frame. Vimes was relieved that young Sam had not been thick enough to stay where he originally stood, in the middle of the street. He might as well be dead, if he had. A single watchman, furthermore a young one, was easy prey for the various criminals roaming the Shades at night. No, not only the Shades, he corrected himself, this was the past and even more so Ankh Morpork, the criminals were everywhere!

Vimes made his way through the shadows, so that he remained invisible for the approaching strangers. He stopped right next to his younger self, startling the boy, nearly making him jump.

"Sergeant.", the lance-constable greeted with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"A group of three maybe four is approaching us and it doesn't look like they want to have a friendly talk with us.", Vimes explained.

"I am aware of that, sergeant.", his younger self said, but sounded more than a bit nervous. "What shall we do?"

Once again Vimes was relieved, this time because young Sam had not rang the bell. Normally the bell was supposed to tell other policeman that one was in danger, but in the Shades doing so only caused more danger.

"We wait.", the commander said. He could not come up with another option, since running would be of little use. So they waited until the little group was only a couple of steps away. He stepped out of the shadows and into the light, so that he was clearly visible for the approaching strangers.

"Good evening, gentlemen.", Vimes said cheerfully. "Can I help you?"

It was something Carrot may have done and it would not work for the commander, but at the moment he couldn't come up with something better. Maybe he could handle them, after all there were only three of them.

"Help us? Well, _policeman_, your money would be a good start.", one of the strangers, maybe their leader said. The others sniggered, like it was one of the funniest things they had ever heard. Yeah, he certainly was their leader.

"Oh... if that is the case, I would like to see your thief's license."

The strangers looked confused for a moment, but their leader recovered quiet quickly. "I'm afraid you misjudge your situation, policeman. You are alone, except for your little friend there,", he pointed at the younger version of Sam Vimes. "I doubt you stand a chance. It would be better for you, if you surrender before someone gets hurt."

Vimes smiled cheerlessly. He knew that he could not avoid a fight. In fact, he didn't really want to. Those guys were a sufficient vent for his anger and they were offering themselves so nicely...

Only seconds later the commander was surrounded by the three criminals, using his sword to keep them at distance. They were good fighters, certainly not better than he was, but they outnumbered him and they were allowed to fight dirty. Normally Vimes would not have been so careful about rules, now, though, his younger self was watching and he didn't want to be a bad example. It would be difficult to win, but Vimes would manage as long as nothing unexpected happened. The three men were already beginning to stand in each others ways. More than once they nearly cut each others hands off while trying to hit the commander with their swords.

Vimes already saw himself on the wining side... then it happened. Young Sam had snuck up on one of the attackers and was about to hit him with his truncheon, but the man Vimes had just sent to the ground with a kick, noticed. The commander only saw it happen from the corner of his eye, while blocking the blows of the third attacker. _Shit!_ he thought. _If I warn him it will only alarm the second guy too._

There was not much else he could do, though. The stranger was only a few feet away from the commanders younger self, already raising his sword. Vimes spun around to shout a warning. He stayed silent, though, as he noticed that the criminal had frozen. The man stood with his sword still raised, like he was rooted to the ground. A dagger rested at his throat, causing him to draw very shallow breaths.

The younger Sam Vimes didn't notice any of this, he lifted his truncheon and hit the man in front of him, hard. The man had already turned halfway around as the blow hit him. Soundlessly the criminal sank to the ground and the commander used the confusion to disarm the third attacker. He sent the man's sword with a kick into the darkness.

"Good.", Vimes growled, looking at the two criminals that where still conscious. "Now, you two pick up your friend and clear off!"

The two strangers didn't need to be told twice. They hurried towards their accomplice, which brought the second one of them into a dangerous situation because the blade at his neck hesitated to move away.

Vimes watched as the two men hurried of into the maze of streets, carrying their friend. _Have times really changed that much? In the future those guys would not have dared to challenge me._ But of course this was the past and he should not have forgotten that the people here knew of no "Commander Vimes".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They returned to the watch-house. Vimes tried, but he found that he was unable to spot Vetinari. All he had seen of the boy since their talk in the alleyway was the dagger he had held to the criminals throat. At least he was sure that it had been Vetinari. Who else would help him? Which brought him to an unanswered question that he had carried with him for quiet a while: why was Vetinari helping him? As usual Vimes pushed the question away. No use, trying to answer questions that better stayed unanswered.

As he made his way up to the office he had inherited from Captain Tilden, Vimes ignored the other watchmen. He lit a candle and used it to light a cigarette.

"Are you here?", the commander asked into the remaining darkness. He felt like someone was watching him, but that feeling hadn't left him since he first met Vetinari, the younger version; so he could be wrong. After all the boy certainly had other things to do than watch him 24 hours, 7 days a week.

"I can bring Sweeper to the monastery if you want, but I'd advice not to do it too early, the people who caught him may do it again if you wait too long.", came the answer. Vimes looked around to find out where exactly the boy was. He caught sight of him, sitting behind Vimes desk, glancing at the papers that lay on the tabletop.

"There is something else I have to do before I... leave.", the commander said. Not for the first time Vimes wondered how much Vetinari actually knew about him. Was it possible that the assassin knew that he came from the future? If he did, he had never mentioned it. But Vetinari would make a living out of knowing things he would only mention if he found he could use them.

"I understand. As they say: Ready when you are, sergeant."

Vetinari disappeared. One moment he was sitting behind Vimes' desk, the next he was gone. Sam wasn't surprised, in fact he had been expecting it. After a while one got a feeling for it, at least he did. The commander had stopped wondering how the boy was doing that a while ago. But it made him come closer to understanding why Vetinari would be that successful.

Now that he was alone, he wondered how he could find Carcer. The man seemed to have simply vanished. No one knew where to or even how. One moment he had been a semi successful officer, the next he was gone.

Maybe that was the key to this riddle. Carcer had vanished, but before he did so, he had raised an awful lot of attention, all the wrong attention in a city like this. The criminals ruled this city, the patrician might change, but the rules of the street remained the same. Carcer had managed to upset the rulers of the street, so maybe those people had taken care of him. Was that possible? Was anyone able to take care of Carcer? Maybe, after all this wasn't the Ankh Morpork he knew, this was the past and the people here were... different. Hell, in this Ankh Morpork Vetinari still was an assassin and from what Vimes knew of the boy, he might be able to make Carcer vanish. And Vetinari was bound to the rules of the guild, other people were not in such an unfortunate situation. So Vimes tried to remember who was in charge on the street (or better said in the Shades) in this time. Maybe he should have a word with people who never spoke to policeman, at least no policeman had ever returned to tell about it...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

well, the last sentence is a bit theatrical... what can I say? I couldn't stop myself. ;)

If you liked, please review. I'm always glad to hear what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

A big "thank you" goes to oceanlover4evr for checking the spelling and the language in this chapter.

And to Jai-Barou: Hello. It's nice to know that you are following this story and that you like it =)

* * *

><p>Two days later, Vimes found himself sitting in a dark room, in a very comfortable armchair. He wasn't entirely sure how it had come to this. The previous day Vimes had visited Rosi Palm. It had taken him quiet a while to explain that „no, he wasn't there to... eat baked goods", but to ask questions. Of course he would have caused less trouble if he had been there for baked goods. At first Rosi did not believe him, but as Vimes kept insisting that he <em>really<em> wanted to meet the Agony Aunts, she finally noticed that he wasn't joking. Although her reaction showed that she still couldn't understand why.

„Are you insane?", she had asked.

Vimes had not answered that one. Maybe he was insane. After all, he was still running around with Vetinari, even though he should know better, was still leader of the watch, even though he certainly knew better, and was about to meet the Agony Aunts, even though the whole world knew better than that.

„I need to talk to them.", he said instead.

„Why? Do you really think they will answer your policeman questions?"

„I'm not so much here as a policeman, but more as a man in need of information. I need to find someone who has disappeared, and I believe that the Agony Aunts had something to do with the way he vanished.", Vimes explained hesitantly. He didn't want her to know too much about his whereabouts, in case her future self would remember him, but if he wanted her to cooperate he had to act like he was honest.

„Why do you think that? And why do you think they would tell you even if your assumptions were right?", Rosi asked, still very doubtful.

_Because they are my final clue, my last hope._ Vimes thought. It was hard to admit this, but that thought was true. He really didn't know what else he could do.

„I figured it is worth a try. And..." _and I am desperate. Desperate, because I want to go home, I want to get away from this place where everything is so strange. _But he did not tell her that. Instead he said: „This is my business, all you have to know is that I want to meet them and that I'll pay for it if that becomes necessary."

„It surely will, sergeant.", Rosi had said with a knowing look on her face. Vimes chose to ignore it.

The commander knew that only a very desperate man would seek the help of the Agony Aunts, but right now he was a desperate man. He wanted to return to the future, he wanted to return to his family. Life here was easier and involved less fancy clothes, surely, but in the future his family was waiting for him. The thought of his unborn child made him seek every bit of help he could get. It would be horrible if he never got to see his own child. This wish outran every other need, it battled down the joy of real policemanship – the running through the streets at night and chasing criminals – and the growing closeness to young Vetinari.

Rosi studied Vimes reaction very closely. The commander tried to show no sign of doubt and all his determination instead. If Vimes hadn't been so used to cold stares, the seamstress's gaze would have caused chills to run down his spine. She truly had a talent for it. Whatever she had seen, though, seemed to convince her, because she finally said: „Meet me tomorrow night, sergeant. By then I will be able to tell you whether they want to talk to you at all."

* * *

><p>So Vimes returned the next day. Rosi Palm seemed to be waiting for him, because she stood near a small window, watching the people who walked down the street outside. The commander scanned the room with an experienced glance, but could not see anyone except for the young seamstress. His hopes sank as he noticed that they were alone.<p>

All Vimes wanted to do was to ask whether the Agony Aunts would meet him, but he forced himself not to. He didn't want to seem that desperate, so he would just wait until Rosi told him voluntarily.

„Why exactly did you come to me in the first place?", she had suddenly asked. Vimes had not seen the question coming and was quiet surprised by it. He wanted to inquire what she meant, but before he could do so Rosi continued: „There surely are other people that could tell you where to find the Agony Aunts, people who are more likely to have connections to them than a simple seamstress."

Vimes didn't need to think about a sufficient answer for long. He knew the Shades, because the things in them would not change that much. It was a construct that had worked for so long that it could not be that easily destroyed. The actors might change, but the drama forever stayed the same.  
>„I know that everyone of you has connections to them, because they keep you safe while you work in the dark streets, and they help you if someone doesn't want to pay.", he said immediately. Rosi seemed slightly surprised.<p>

„You've learned how this city works quiet quickly, sergeant.", she mentioned, with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

„It's not like that sort of thing is unique and Ankh Morpork owns it. Every city has it's dark streets and people who work there-" He had wanted to say more, but Vimes was interrupted by a blow that hit him in the back of his head. Needless to say, the world went black instantly.

* * *

><p>The next thing Vimes knew was that he found himself sitting in a very comfortable chair. He could sense other people nearby, but in the dark he could not see anyone. His vision was still slightly spinning. Whoever had hit him didn't seem to care too much about his well-being.<p>

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see two shadows sitting on something that looked like a couch. One of them held a long sword-like object that rustled when it was moved. An umbrella. Vimes swallowed back a foul taste in his mouth as he understood who was sitting in front of him. Dotsie and Sadie themselves!

Of course, Vimes had wanted to meet them, but now that he was in the same room with them he wasn't so sure anymore whether it had been a good idea.

Suddenly a candle was lit and the darkness dissolved into a pattern of shadows. For a moment Vimes was blinded by the light.

„You wanted to talk to us, sergeant.", he heard one of the Aunts say.

„Yes.", winced Vimes, all the while rubbing the back of his head to chase the pain away. He wasn't tied so he thought he might as well use the opportunity.

„Well then, this is your chance. But I'd advise you to be careful. The fact that we haven't killed you by now doesn't mean that it isn't going to happen in the near future.", the other Aunt said. By now, Vimes' eyes had adjusted to the light and he could see enough to know that it was Sadie. Her umbrella moved slightly in a very threatening manner.

„I understand.", the commander answered simply.

"In addition, you should know that this meeting only takes place because you saved many lives during this revolution. Otherwise we would never have agreed on such a thing." This time, it had been Dotsie who spoke.

Once again Vimes nodded, although just a tad bit reluctantly since his head still hurt. "I understand."

„Good. So, what do you want to know so badly?" Sadie asked.

„There is a man called Carcer. He was one of the Unmentionables, and..." Vimes began, but was interrupted by Sadie, who growled „We know who Carcer is, sergeant."

„I thought so. Then I suppose that you also know where he is?" Vimes asked hopefully. Finally he would get an answer, finally he would be able to go home, finally he...

„That depends...", Dotsie started slowly, surveying the commander with a sharp gaze. But Vimes wasn't willing to let go of his newfound hope already.

„On what? On how much I'm willing to pay for that information?" he asked, and caught himself in time, before any sarcasm could find a way into his voice. He didn't want to anger them, for after all they were as deadly as the patrician's scorpion pit.

„Oh no, sergeant, not at all. It depends on what you would do if you find him." Sadie said.  
>„I would bring him to a place far away from here, where other people will... take care of him."<p>

This time it was Dotsie who spoke: „What a pity..."

„You won't tell me his location?" Vimes asked, feeling disappointment rising up from within him.

„We don't know it."

„But you said..."

„There would have been no need to tell you that we didn't know where he is, if your intentions would have been the wrong ones.", Dotsie said. Vimes knew this game. It was all about not giving away too much information if it was not absolutely necessary. He was currently playing it as well, although not with the Aunts.

„So you really don't know where he is?" he asked dejectedly.

„Oh, believe us, sergeant, if we knew where he is you would have heard about it." Dotsie answered with a nerve-racking smile on her face.

„Why?" Vimes asked, knowing that he didn't really want to hear the answer.

„Because the whole city would have been able to hear his screams." Sadie said while moving her umbrella just enough to make it the center of attention.

Vimes internally shuddered. Mostly because he believed every word they said. A traitor like Carcer, who had done such horrible things to innocent criminals – a thief or a seamstress who broke the curfew hardly deserved the treatment which the Unmentionables delivered – certainly would face a very interesting but rather short life, if the Agony Aunts were to judge him.

"Tell us if you find him, sergeant, for we would like to have a word or two with him." Sadie smiled sadistically, once again lifting her umbrella ever so slightly.

While his whole attention had been fixed on Sadie and her horrible umbrella, he had failed to notice that Dotsie had left her place on the couch and had moved out of sight.

"I can't..." Vimes once again was interrupted by a blow to the head that sent him into the darkness. The last thing he thought before he passed out was that he should have seen that coming...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Well, sorry that it took me so long to write another chapter. I was kinda busy with school and went on a class trip and all...

Also I want to thank all the people who left reviews, it's really nice to hear what you think and it encourages me to continue writing. =)

And once again I have to thank oceanlover4evr who checked the spelling in this chapter and helped me with words.

* * *

><p>As Vimes returned to the watch-house he met Fred Colon on the way up to his office. The corporal seemed to have been waiting for the sergeant to arrive.<p>

He had a certain look of concern on his face that Vimes knew all too well. It told him that a problem had occurred and Fred didn't want him to know about it, but didn't knew what else he could do.

„Sir, there is something I might have to tell you," Colon started reluctantly.

„Yes Fred, what is it?" Vimes asked carefully, knowing that he would scare Fred away if he approached the topic too fast.

„It's about this young fellow... you know, the one you have picked up somewhere..." Colon said nothing else, but for Vimes it was enough. Instantly the name _Vetinari _crossed his mind, but he was smart enough not to mention it. The risk that Fred was talking about someone else was too high for him to jump to conclusions.

„Who are you talking about?" he asked instead, hoping that Fred would mention a detail that would scatter the commander's assumptions.

Colon seemed very uncomfortable in his own skin as he said the name. „It's about... Nobby, sir."

Vimes felt a wave of relieve wash over him, but he tried not to let it show. Internally he growled at himself: _It's your own fault that you thought about Vetinari first. Why would Fred mention him anyway? It's you who keeps thinking about him! No one else does._ That was the problem. Vimes knew that he thought about the assassin too much. Hell, even right now he was thinking about him!

„What about Nobby, Fred?"

„I think he stole my money, sergeant," Colon whispered, hesitant, as if the words could turn against him.

„And why do you think that?", Vimes had to hide a smile as he said the words. It seemed so ridiculous to see the beginning of something that would go on for years. In the future it would be a fact everyone knew about, but no one would mention it. In this place it was something completely new and people didn't know how to deal with it.

„Well, there is certain evidence, sergeant."

Vimes pretended to think about the problem, but secretly he already knew what he would do about it. After all he had seen the future and knew where all this would be leading.

„Oh dear me. I guess you'll just have to keep an eye on him then. I'm sure it won't happen again." _Like hell it won't! _The commander thought, amused. He knew that he shouldn't let this pass so easily, but on the other hand there was no use in doing anything about it. Nobby would steal money and get away with it; that was just how things were supposed to be. Actually, Vimes felt quiet happy about it, because it was a similar to the future. A fixed point that showed things were still running in the right direction, even though Vimes had certainly changed a lot of things.

„Yes, sir. Of course, sir." Colon seemed quiet relieved by Vimes' answer. He left quiet fast, as if Fred was afraid Vimes would change his mind if he was given the chance.

Smiling to himself Vimes finally entered his office. Suddenly feeling quiet exhausted, he sat down at his desk and let his thoughts stray.

* * *

><p>He must have fallen asleep, because Vimes awoke to the feeling of the back of his head slamming on the back of his chair. The sudden jerk that went through his neck jolted him awake. With a quick guilty glance Vimes checked whether someone around might have seen it, but found that he was alone. He had nearly hoped to experience the strange, slightly itching feeling that told him that someone was watching him. A bit disappointed, he stood up and walked towards the small window.<p>

Several watchman were on the courtyard, either passing by or taking a quick break. With a sigh of relieve the commander noticed that he had slept for only about an hour. It would have been very embarrassing had he slept longer than that.

Once again Vimes listened to the noises surrounding him, trying to sense someone nearby who was not supposed to be there. To his disappointment, he found that he was completely alone in his office. There was no sign of Vetinari being nearby and it made him worry for he had not seen the boy in more than three days. Usually he sensed the boy's presence on a near-daily basis, even if he didn't get to see him that often.

Maybe it was a good thing - this way he could get used to it. After all, upon his return to the future Vimes would never experience the boy's unexpected visits again. In the future, he would be the one to visit the assassin, although the boy would neither be an assassin nor a boy anymore. He would be... Vetinari, the bloody patrician.

Vimes already disliked the idea of giving this weird kind of friendship or what ever it was – Vimes had decided not to question it, in case he found an answer – up. It would be like that time he had run into the Ramkins Manor a few weeks ago, just to find that Sybil wasn't the Sybil he knew anymore. But this time he could not hope to return to a place where things would be alright again. In this special case, time would not mend things, but mess them up even more.

Since he had met the Agony Aunts a nasty thought had not leave Vimes' mind. Maybe, just maybe, if he couldn't find Carcer, he couldn't leave, right? As long as the man was on the run, the commander was bound to stay in the past.

A part of his mind liked the idea, liked the prospect of staying and roam about in the streets as a watchman and of course spending so much time with the young assassin. But all the other parts of him objected, for he already had a life he needed to return to. A life, a job, a wonderful wive, whom he loved and who loved him, and a child on the way.

A few years ago, the experiences of the last few weeks would have been more than enough for him to stay in this place, in spite of the future. But now he was a different man and he had to make the right decision. That was the thought he clung to like a drowning man sinking in an ocean of uncertainty: returning to the future was the right decision!

To get rid of those thoughts Vimes shook his head. In an attempt of distracting himself he pulled out his cigarettes. The commander was just about to light one as Fred Colon stormed into the room. The corporal hadn't even bothered to knock before he entered the room.

„Fred!", Vimes exclaimed, slightly taken aback by the intrusion.

„Sarge, there's a man downstairs. He wants to talk to you... At least I think so, he's pretty hard to understand," Fred tried to explain, while still trying to catch his breath.

„Who is he?"

„I don't know. He seems familiar somehow, but the way he looks right now he could as well be some beggar." Vimes went through all the people he knew that were likely to turn up in this place. The list was rather short. Neither Lawn nor Vetinari would do such a thing and the commander didn't know that many other men in this time.

„You should really have a look at this, sarge." Fred urged.

Vimes quickly realized that he would not get any additional information from Fred, so he decided to go and have a look at the situation himself.

* * *

><p>As Vimes took the first two or three steps down he suddenly was able to understand why Fred had been so confused. The man Colon had talked about no longer stood near the door where visitors usually were supposed to be, but was crouching behind one of the desks instead.<p>

The man looked like a beggar with torn clothes and dirt all over his face. It was no riddle to Vimes why Fred Colon hadn't been able to identify him. The commander on the other hand instantly knew who the man was, even though he had to look twice because the whole situation was just so very unlikely.

Carcer tried to crawl into the desk, as Vimes bend down next to him.

„Carcer?" the policeman asked, just to make sure that he wasn't confusing him with someone else, that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

„His Grace!" Carcer cackled madly. This wasn't the deadly madness he usually showed, this was more of a „oh gods the walls are going to eat me"-kind of madness. Vimes looked up and saw Colon and two other watchman standing near by.

„Get me two pairs of handcuffs and ready a prison cell!" he ordered, not taking his eyes off Carcer, who was currently trying to fit even further under a desk that was far too small to hide a man of Carcer's size.

"What...?" Vimes wanted to ask Carcer, but the criminal interrupted him, speaking in a very fast voice that made the words blur. The commander had to listen very closely to understand what the man was trying to say.

"Get me home. Get me away from this place!" Carcer nearly begged. His eyes were impossibly wide and his face was a mask of horror.

Instantly Vimes thought about the Agony Aunts, but they had told him they did not know anything about the criminals whereabouts... This was making no sense!

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes later Vimes was very carefully shackling the criminal with the handcuffs Fred Colon had brought him. They were old and normally Vimes would not have trusted them to bind someone like Carcer, but he had no other options.<p>

It soon turned out, though, that Vimes had worried without reason. Carcer didn't fight back. He struggled and twitched as the cold iron touched his skin, but it was more fear that caused those actions than anything else.

Vimes pulled Carcer to his feet, which wasn't so easy because the criminal wasn't willing to leave the shelter the desk offered. It took Vimes nearly half an hour and the help of three other watchman to bring Carcer down into the prepared prison cell. All the way down to the dungeon Carcer tried to take shelter under anything that came close to being able to fulfill such a task. More than once the four policeman had to restrain him as he tried to escape. But Vimes had expected him to fight back, to try to kill the four of them, so he could not be surprised by any sudden movements the criminal made.

The prison cell itself offered next to no space to hide in. There was a small camp bed near the wall, but it's distance to the ground was not big enough to hide a mature man. Which didn't keep Carcer from trying nevertheless.

Vimes, who had locked the prison cell twice – just in case, stood behind the door and watched with morbid amazement as the man crawled under the little piece of furniture, lifting it up with his back in the process.

"What the hell has happened to you?" the commander mumbled, more to himself than to the man on the other side of the door. Getting an answer from Carcer was more than unlikely, since all the man had uttered by now was a mad babble.

He decided to let the topic go for now. But he knew that he would have to pick it up again, sooner or later. This was far too strange to let it pass as coincidence. But Carcer was in no condition to answer questions and he wasn't sure who else he could ask.

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since Carcer had appeared out of thin air inside of the watch-house. His condition hadn't changed during that time and finally Vimes had been fed up with watching the man embarrass himself. He went back up into his office and closed the door firmly behind himself, to shut out a world which had gone mad in the matter of one second to the other.<p>

Finally alone, Vimes let the feelings he had repressed while being around the other watchman wash over him. It was a rich mix, really. Firstly there was a great deal of confusion, followed by a slowly growing bit of hope and relief based on a weak feeling that lingered in his chest and made him feel like his ribs were too tide for his heart to beat properly.

Vimes opened his mouth slowly, hesitated, and shut it again. His mind was blank, and while there certainly were words in the back of his throat, wanting to be spoken, he had nothing to say. His next try was a more successful one.

"I can go home," he whispered slowly. The realization hit him with full force. There was no reason to stay anymore, he was free to leave. To go back to the future! Nothing was holding him back anymore!

He repeated the words a few times just to enjoy the sound of them. Finally! Finally! He could go home! After all the things he had been through in this place...

Suddenly the words tasted sour in his mouth and Vimes swallowed hard. He was right, nothing was holding him back anymore. There was no excuse for lingering in this place anymore. Now he would have to leave.

"I can go home," he mumbled, much less enthusiastic this time. The problem was easily summed up: while he now was able to return to the future, he never would be able to return to this place. It would be a final farewell…

Vimes shook his head and tried to push those thoughts aside. He wasn't supposed to be in this place anyway, so why should he worry about leaving it? In addition, there were still a few unanswered questions he had to answer before he could leave. For example, Carcer's sudden appearance. Something must have caused it, but Vimes knew of no thing that could turn a man like Carcer into the babbling mess he current was. The commander had always considered Carcer himself one of the most scary things in the streets. It was a riddle.

He told himself that he at least knew where Carcer was, and that was after all what he had wanted to find out all along. But the gnawing feeling that something was wrong would not leave him. He just didn't know what...

„So you have given up on questioning the former sergeant Carcer yet?"

Vimes heart skipped a beat as he heard that voice. Every part of his mind screamed "Vetinari" but he told himself not to let it show. Furthermore he decided not to answer the question.

The silence lasted for a few moments during which both men were trying not to look at each other. The situation was getting more and more awkward, until Vimes couldn't stand it anymore. Of course Vetinari knew about Carcer's return. Maybe that was what made the situation so awkward?

„Did you have something to do with Carcer's sudden appearance?" boldly asked Vimes. He would have asked for the devil's phone number if it would only break the silence. Vetinari seemed quiet relieved that the awkward moment was put to an end as well.

„No, I was just as surprised as you as I saw him on the street dragging himself towards the watch-house. I followed him in case he changed his mind, but my assistance was not needed. I don't know where he came from, though."

„That surprises me, because he currently is in a state that suggests that he has walked through hell, metaphorically anyways. But no one wants to be responsible for that, not even the Agony Aunts," Vimes said before he could stop himself. He immediately knew that he had given away too much. Vetinari lifted both eyebrows in surprise.

„You've met the Agony Aunts?"

Vimes nodded slowly. There was no use in denying it anymore, anyway, so he answered it with a simple, „Yes." _And I most likely won't forget it, as long as I live._, he mentally added.

„What a bold move. Word has reached me that no man ever returned to tell about such a thing," Vetinari said approvingly.

„I know that you don't believe in rumors."

„No, but rumors always hold a bit of truth, if one is just able to discover it."

Silence filled the room for a few moments that stretched until they became minutes. Vimes looked at Vetinari but the boy's face was blank and his gaze was as piercing as always. So the commander turned his gaze away from him and tried to focus on something else. They had reached a dead end in their conversation once again. It had never felt that difficult to communicate with the assassin before. Maybe in the future it would, but there Vimes had never tried to have a conversation with Vetinari.

The boy didn't seem to be willing to restart their talk, as he seemed content with observing.

„Why are you here, anyway? I hadn't seen you in days." It sounded too disappointed, but Vimes couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even know where those words had come from and he certainly wouldn't investigate it.

„Your safety should no longer be taken for granted in this city. Lord Snapcase is no fan of yours," Vetinari deftly replied. It wasn't an actual answer, but on the other hand Vimes hadn't asked an actual question.

„Hmph. I thought so."

„The patrician has send out men to get you. He's accusing you of several crimes against public safety and will most likely sentence you to death if he can get his hands on you. So if you plan to leave this city, now would be the best and maybe only chance you will be offered." He had said this without any emotion, for he was merely stating the fact.

„What crimes? I'm a watchman, I protect the law; I don't break it!" Vimes exclaimed. Of course he knew that Snapcase would not go for a thing called "Logic" but it angered him nevertheless.

„Does it matter?" Vetinari asked. "If you fall into a scorpion pit does it really matter how the scorpions got there?"

_What a fitting metaphor_,thought Vimes.

„Guess you are right. How fast can you bring Sweeper to the monastery?"

„He is already on his way. That's something you should take an example on," Vetinari answered. Coming from anyone else that remark would have sounded cheeky, but Vetinari could say the words with one of the most deadpan-neutral tones Vimes had ever heard.

„How..." the commander began. "...No, doesn't matter." _How did you know I would leave immediately? How did you manage to arrange it? _Those questions seemed stupid and so Vimes decided not to ask them. After all, this was Vetinari.

* * *

><p>They spent the next ten minutes discussing their options. Vimes after all couldn't just walk out of the watch-house with a simple "Goodbye, it was nice to meet you guys." In addition he did not want to put the other watchman in danger. If Lord Snapcase' men were already on their way, they might not go easy on the them. But that meant that Vimes and Vetinari would have to split up.<p>

The plan they finally came up with was risky to say at least, but it was the only one that had even a tiny chance of success.

"You might need those." Vimes said and offered the keys of Carcer's prison cell to Vetinari. The boy hesitated for a second before he reached out for them.

"I understand that he is highly guarded, then? Since you've hand me the keys even though you most likely know that I can find my way without them," the boy stated. His hand was still lingering in the air above Vimes' palm. He just had to grab the keys.

"You might have to be fast and the keys will save you time," Vimes explained, still waiting for the boy to take them. There was a moment of mutual hesitation as they both waited for the other to make the next move.

"Thank you," Vetinari finally said slowly and took the keys from him. As the assassin picked the keys up from Vimes' extended palm their fingers touched and a warm chill ran down Vimes' spine. His gaze shot up to search Vetinari's, but the boy's eyes were glued to the keys. For a moment they both hesitated, before retreating simultaneously.

"Right," Vimes said nervously. "I'll see you later then."

"I'm sure of it," Vetinari replied with the hint of a mischievous smile on his face.

Vimes blinked in confusion.

The next second Vetinari was gone.

* * *

><p>Vimes tried to organize his thoughts. The commander was already working on a little plan of his own. A secret one, because he couldn't have told Vetinari about this. He hoped to ensure the other watchmen's safety by bringing as much distance as possible between them and him. But for his younger self he had something different in mind. In case something went wrong he didn't want the boy to be involved at all.<p>

The commander went down into the main room of the watch-house, trying not to show any sign of hurry as he passed the other watchman. But they seemed to sense that something was wrong nevertheless. Vimes was kinda proud of them, because this showed real policeman spirit.

A few steps before he reached the door, the commander turned around to face his fellow policeman. They were watching him as well, but no one said a word. Vimes considered saying something, although he knew that it would only raise suspicions, so he let his eyes wander from one watchmen to the next. In the privacy of his mind Sam Vimes said goodbye to old friends he would or would not see again.

There was Fred Colon, who wouldn't change at all during the next decades. Then there was Ned Coates, one of the men Vimes would not see again. The same could be said about some of the other men in the room. He would miss them all. Not just because they were friends to him, but also because they were a reminder of a different life.

Vimes made sure to end his silent farewell with a quick glance at Nobby Nobbs. The boy he was now wasn't much different from the man he would become. Nothing more needed to be said about Nobby, because he was so unique that he didn't need to be described.

The commander turned away again. A smile was growing on his face. A glance at Nobby could do that to a person, even if said person had just said goodbye to a bunch of old friends. Of course you needed the right kind of humor for it.

„Sam!" the commander called, already halfway through the door. "We're going on patrol."

„Yes, sarge!" his younger self answered as he hurried to catch up with him.


	9. Chapter 9

A solid silence stretched out between the two watchmen, as they walked through the streets. The light was already fading and the first shreds of night were creeping from their sleeping places. Vimes had picked a different route for this patrol. Purposely avoiding the crowded streets, he led his younger self through several smaller streets and alleyways. He didn't want to be seen by the wrong people, for if he wanted to leave this place tonight the last thing he needed was unwanted attention.

Walking next to him, Sam scanned the streets with the experienced glance of a watchman. If the boy ever noticed that the commander had chosen a route that was not usually included in the routes of patrol or if he was surprised by it, he did not show it. The Lance Constable silently followed his sergeant like an attentive student. His face was blank, or at least it was a good start, because the stony expression the commander displayed was the achievement of many years of training.

Vimes himself was getting more and more restless with every passing minute. He wanted to do this right. Since he would leave this place soon he felt that he would have to say something meaningful as last words to his younger self. After all, this was a once in a lifetime chance. But what was one supposed to tell his younger self as a farewell?

Vimes knew that he could not force himself to say that everything would get better, that the boy just had to wait and stay strong. He had seen the time between now and the future he would return to and it was just too much to ask for. He would not make himself a donkey with a carrot on a stick that he could never reach but kept chasing anyway. Staying strong certainly wasn't a good advice; neither was staying true to himself...

Slowly he began to realize that this wasn't going to be easy.

As they walked on in companionable silence it began to rain. It was a good old Ankh-Morporkian rain, even though it was only made of water instead of frogs, chairs or other things that were considered rain in Ankh Morpork. Thick raindrops were soon drenching the dirt in the streets and the two watchmen who made their way through it.

While the commander was still trying to find the right words, his younger self had caught up and was now walking right next to him.

„You are leaving, right?" the boy suddenly asked. Vimes was so surprised by this that he nearly jumped. He certainly had not expected this.

„…Yes. How did you know?" Vimes replied, since there was no use in denying it.

His younger counterpart hesitated for quite a while before he answered the question. The commander had already been thinking he might not answer it at all. As he finally began to speak, the younger Sam Vimes sounded much more sagacious than he was supposed to be.

„I know you too well, I guess that is the problem."

The statement surprised Vimes beyond words, for he had not suspected that his younger self held such deep insight into the mysteries that surrounded _John Keel_. Although, maybe, he was wrong and the words didn't mean what the commander suspected them to mean. It would be better if that was actually the case, but Vimes knew himself and if his younger self was anything like the commander was right now he most likely did in fact know a thing or two beyond the things he was supposed to know. It would make matters a lot more complicated though.

„What are you talking about, boy?" Vimes asked, but he feared that he already knew the answer.

Sam suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at the commander seriously. The older Sam also stopped and turned. He was most curious what the answer would be.

„At first, it was just a suspicion and it was too unbelievable to mention it, let alone even to think about it," the younger Vimes hesitantly began. His voice was very serious and to the other it seemed like he was just now meeting the real Lance Constable Sam Vimes, as if the boy had previously been wearing a mask. The commander had used this effect more than once himself but to see someone else do it was unsettling.

The boy continued, "But there are certain similarities between the two of us. For a moment I considered whether you could be my father but that was even more unlikely. Now, though, I am certain, may it sound as strange and impossible as it seems. You are m..." the final part of the sentence was cut off by Vimes' hand covering the boy's mouth. It was true; sometimes a mind that was too sharp could cut its owner.

„Don't you dare say it!" Vimes commanded sharply. His hand was still covering the boy's mouth to make sure that the younger Vimes wouldn't interrupt him. "Not in a place like this where the walls have ears! We are not alone."

They both hesitated for a moment trying to sense the someone nearby. But the rain was loud enough to cover up any suspicious noises, playing a solid rhythm that was getting louder and faster with every passing minute.

Suddenly Vimes realized that his hand was still covering the boy's mouth. Rain water was dripping onto it from the tip of Sam's nose, all the way down from his drenched hair. The commander removed his hand, because he felt that he had made his point.

„I know that someone is following us, but in a city like this you are never completely alone," the younger Vimes said sounding more than a bit confused.

His younger self was right; in Ankh Morpork you could not hope to ever be completely alone. But of all people, Vetinari was the last one Vimes wanted to know anything about his secret. It was already a problem that the assassin seemed to know where _Sergeant Kee__l _had come from.

Sam seemed to have noticed that the commander had scanned the surrounding. "It would not do me any good if I asked who exactly is following us, would it?"

"No, most likely not…" Vimes wanted to say more, but as he saw a dark figure appear right behind the boy he changed his mind and quickly added: „I must leave now. Remember that you have seen me and that I'm neither about to starve nor am a criminal and that I have a place to return to. Maybe that knowledge will help you in the time between now and then."

Sam looked confused and opened his mouth to say something, but the words were left unspoken as something hit him and the boy was knocked unconscious. Just in time, the commander caught his younger self and carefully let him down to the ground.

As Vimes straightened up again, he saw Vetinari, clothed in dark-but-not-quite black clothes and with a greenish paint all over his face, standing only inches away from the place where Vimes' younger self had stood only moments ago. The paint on the boy's face made it impossible to read his expression.

„That was fast," the commander commented, hiding his discomfort. The situation was strange enough as it was, and the fact that all he could identify of Vetinari's face was the white of his eyes did not help matters very much.

„I had a little help," Vetinari answered and gave his unique smile that was barely noticeable.

Vimes could see two other men stepping out of the shadows. They both were monks and one of them the commander could recognize as Sweeper.

„We have already brought Carcer to the monastery. He is bound and narcotized," proudly announced the young monk. All the others turned to look at him. Vimes had no nerve for such a thing right now and it seemed like neither Vetinari nor Sweeper were in the mood for it either.

"We will take care of your young assistant, sergeant. But you will have to go to the monastery on your own, if we do that." Sweeper said. He gave Vimes a look that seemed to ask whether the policeman was okay with that, so the commander nodded shortly.

A second later the monks had disappeared, as well had the younger version of Vimes. The commander wasn't surprised by this, since he had seen such things more than once during the last few weeks. Vetinari on the other hand blinked once or twice, but quickly covered those signs of surprise up with his usual neutral expression.

"You should hurry as well," Vetinari suddenly said. Vimes who had not paid particular attention to the assassin during the last few minutes was a bit startled as he heard the boy's voice only one step away from him.

As he turned his head to answer, Vimes saw Vetinari slowly vanish into the shadows. He feared that the assassin would leave and the commander wouldn't see him again. More on instinct than anything else he reached out to keep the assassin from leaving.

Vimes got hold of the boy's sleeve just before Vetinari could vanish completely. Feeling the smooth fabric of the black clothes, he couldn't resist pulling Vetinari closer.

He hugged the young man tightly, inhaling the scent of him. Enjoying the closeness and the warmth of the boy's body, his voice of reason in his head kept screaming, _You are so going to die for this!_

Vimes was surprised that he actually had been able to progress that far, although Vetinari surely was a lot faster that the policeman was, given that the boy was trained as an assassin. He also found that he subconsciously was bewildered that the other had a very ordinary body temperature. Maybe all the jokes about Vetinari being a vampire had finally gotten the better of him?

„It was a pleasure to meet you, assassin," Vimes mumbled as he pulled back. To cover up his insecurity, the commander cleared his throat and took a step backwards. He could barely see the boy's face but nevertheless he could make out the already well known half-smile.

„That's good to hear and I'm more than tempted to say the same, but I wasn't planning on leaving you just yet, sergeant."

„You weren't?" Vimes asked, taking another smaller step backwards to be able to look into the boy's face more properly. The commander could not hide a trace of surprise, since he had not expected Vetinari to stay any longer. After all, the game was over. All that was left to be done was clear up the mess they had created while they had played it.

„No. I want to see where the events of the previous days will be leading, and it seems like that means I'll have to stay until the very end," Vetinari pointed out.

„I'm glad to hear that," Vimes said, but felt like he was confessing something he should not have. To cover this up the commander asked a question which had been bothering him for quite a while now, and it seemed like now was the right time to ask it and get an answer.

„Why are you helping me anyway?"

Vetinari hesitated and for several moments it seemed like he was pondering what the right answer for this one would be. As he finally spoke, his voice was even and slow, as if every word needed close consideration.

„Because you are a very interesting man in a city of uninteresting people. I would have liked to see where your path is leading you."

That was all the assassin said, before turning to make his way back into the shadows. Vimes watched surprised, as the darkness swallowed the dark figure.

"I thought you wanted to stay," he called.

"Oh, I will. But I don't want to be seen in your company. After all I'll have to stay in this city," the darkness replied, the voice slowly fading into the distance.

All by himself, Vimes was left in the dark alleyway accompanied only by the rain that was by now dripping from the tip of his nose.


	10. Chapter 10

Only a few minutes later Vimes arrived at the monastery. Breathing heavily, he had to take a breather before knocking on the door. By the time the heavy wooden portal was opened, he had recovered enough to speak without panting. It was the monk Vimes had met in the alleyway not many minutes ago who had opened the door. Silently, the bald man led him through the corridors until Vimes couldn't be sure where he had come from anymore. In the end he found himself in the garden once again where Sweeper was already waiting for him. The old man was sitting on a bench staring very concentrated into the air.

Vimes waited for the monk to say something, not very patiently, though. So after the commander had waited for a few seconds he lost interest in being polite and spoke up.

"Where did you bring the boy to?" Vimes asked. Sweeper didn't react to the question, and not a single change in his behavior was to be seen. The commander thought that perhaps the monk hadn't heard him at all.

As the monk finally spoke he did so without turning his head or any other indication that he had noticed Vimes' presence. His gaze was still fixed on the garden.

"He is safe, and that should suffice." In Vimes opinion it did not, but the commander decided not to ask any further questions on that matter. This was a time where questions commonly stayed unanswered, or so it seemed. After they had stayed silent for several minutes Vimes couldn't resist anymore. He had to ask, "What is going to happen now?"

"We will wait for the right moment. It is a very complicated matter to send someone back forward to a certain point in time," Sweeper answered slowly. He still hadn't bothered to look at Vimes.

"So we just wait here?" the commander questioned, disbelieving. "What are we waiting for?"

A small but honest smile formed on the monk's face as he heard the question. Obviously his will to elucidate complicated aspects of the monastery's business to Vimes had been damaged during his attempt to explain the inner workings of the Procrastinators to the policeman.

"Oh, believe us Commander, we will know when the time is right. You just wait until we tell you that the time is right," was all he said.

So Vimes settled for waiting in silence. He paced up and down on the small path that led through the well-tended garden. Well, as well-tended as a garden that grew on a ground made of dirt and cat excrement could get.

Although the area one could walk on was very limited, Vimes hadn't even managed to complete his first round through the garden as Sweeper called him back. Surprised and admittedly a wee bit curious the commander hurried to return to the old monk on the bench.

"Is the time right now?" he asked trying to let no trace of his mixed emotions show. He hoped that the time was right so that he could return to a place where things made sense again – well where they at least made more sense than they did in this strange time. On the other hand he hadn't had the chance to tell Vetinari goodbye yet. In a way it was ridiculous to think in such ways since in the future he would return to there was a version of Vetinari. It would not be the same, though. The patrician Vetinari was or would be no replacement for the young assassin Vimes would leave behind in this time. He would never see _that_ young man again.

To Vimes' disappointment or relief – he wasn't sure which was the stronger emotion – Sweeper shook his head.

"No, Commander. I'm afraid you still have to wait a bit longer. Although in the meantime you could tell your little assassin friend that it is commonly frowned upon to sneak into someone's secret hiding place?"

Vimes' mind – handicapped by spinning thoughts and a chronic lack of sleep - needed a certain amount of time to understand what the monk had just implied.

„He's here?" the Commander finally asked.

„Yes. He is currently hiding – quiet successfully as I must admit – behind the great tree of Fortitude-Despite-Unfavorable-Circumstances on top of the Building of Cosmic Variety." Sweeper answered mystically, but Vimes had learned to decipher phrasings like that. Being a copper in Ankh Morpork and possessing a great amount of sarcasm certainly helped to form such a talent.

„You mean that he is sitting on the roof of the old tool shed hidden behind that old apple tree?" he translated.

„Yes," Sweeper answered in a matter-of-fact like fashion but the commander sensed a trace of disapproval in his voice.

Vimes ignored the old monk and tried to make his way to said building, although he had to go around a novice raking the dirt, which wasn't easy since the paths were too small for two men to stand side by side.

As Vimes had finally managed to continue his way he heard Sweeper call out, „Oh and Commander? Don't step into the Element of Fickleness of Nature."

Once again the commander took a moment to translate the words. Vimes grunted and went around some dog waste. _How did that even get here?_ He asked himself but soon realized that such a question was completely useless in a not-quiet-magical-but-certainly-not-ordinary garden.

Behind the shed Vimes stopped and made sure that the monks were unable to see him. The last thing he wanted was an audience for this last meeting. At the moment though he was alone. No trace of the assassin was to be seen.

"So you've come here after all." he said, not letting himself get fooled by the suspected solitude.

"This is not an easy place to enter if one isn't supposed to use the front door" the answer was. Vetinari wasn't to be seen just yet, but the sound of his voice suggested, that he still sat on the roof of the little hut.

"Tell me about it," Vimes mumbled sarcastically.

"I suspect your mind is set on leaving tonight," the assassin not so much asked but stated. "It's a pity, you know? You could have changed a lot of things in this city. Many people say so."

"And that's a good thing?" Vimes asked in return knowing fully well that some people liked the way the city was right now and would use quiet a lot of power and violence to let it stay like this.

"It depends on the people who say those things," Vetinari answered seeming to sense Vimes thoughts. "But the people I'm talking about would consider it a good thing."

"Changing things would mean to replace Lord Snapcase and that would be a bad thing."

"Lord Snapcase wasn't that much of a good choice, I've noticed that. But why would it be bad to replace him?"

Vimes hesitated. The words "because the one to replace him isn't ready to do the job just yet" lay on the tip of his tongue ready to be spoken but he swallowed them back down.

"It would cause to much commotion," he said instead.

"So you leave because you want to change things but can't," Vetinari summed up. Vimes was quite surprised by how true those words were although he had considered his only reason to leave to be that he wanted to return to his family.

„I have to leave. There are people who need me," the Commander stated, neither denying the assassin's assumption nor declaring it to be true. Those words had a deeper meaning to Vimes than the boy might have intended. Maybe he was leaving because he couldn't change the way things were. Maybe if he could... But no! Everything ought to be the way it was. It wasn't perfect but it was the a lot better than the best Vimes could ever have hoped for.

„You must be aware, sergeant, that I can find you wherever you go," Vetinari suddenly said, ripping the commander from his thoughts. For the first time since Vimes had met him he actually sounded like a boy his age.

„I'm aware of that, but I consider you wise enough to refrain from it," Vimes answered slowly. The thought of this Vetinari following him to where he was going was disturbing to say at least. One Vetinari at a time was challenging enough, two were like Pandora's Box for Vimes.

For a while the assassin stayed silent, as if considering the Commander's words.

„I guess this is goodbye, then," Vetinari said, equally as slowly. Suddenly the situation turned very serious, as if those words had pulled a lever to turn off all the slow and lighthearted conversation.

„Seems like it..." Vimes mumbled. Now that it was time for it he felt very reluctant to go. There was nothing sufficient he could say to Vetinari as a farewell. If it had been difficult to find words for his own younger self, then doing so for the assassin was like trying to find a way out of a maze blindfolded and with your hands and feet tied together.

The commander wanted to give the boy something, though. He wanted to thank him for all the help he had provided and he wanted to return to Vetinari at least a bit of the complex emotions the assassin had caused, but there seemed to be no possible way to do so. The only option was to do something impossible, something no sane person would do if said person wished to continue his or her existence.

Sending all precaution to hell the commander grabbed the boy and kissed him. It was not a very deep kiss, because Vetinari was after all an assassin and if he objected Vimes might have to run for cover in a second. Still, the contact send warm shivers up and down Vimes' spine and his heart was beating incredibly fast.

As he pulled away, the commander found that no physical harm had come to him. So he whispered, „I'll miss you, you know?"

Vetinari smiled, this time for real, and pulled Vimes in for another kiss. This one wasn't as much of an innocent peck on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that could make up for years of separation to come. Maybe not thirty years, but it certainly was a good start. Vimes was completely overwhelmed by it. This was the most wonderful, emotional kiss he had ever experienced and he shared it with someone he had always considered a heartless bastard!

As they finally pulled back, Vimes was panting. Even Vetinari was a bit flushed although the darkness and the paint on his face were hiding it quite well.

„I'll miss you too," the assassin said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Vimes hugged the boy and rested his forehead on the other's, not wanting to loose the closeness to him just yet. He even refrained from removing his hand which was ruffling the hair on the back of Vetinari's head. The hair was nearly as soft as a cat's fur Vimes had noticed, and it surprised him.

„Go now," Vetinari finally said.

Vimes gave him an uncertain look, but the assassin smiled. „Your family awaits you. Either you leave now and live with them or you stay and die. It's your decision but I'd rather see you with someone else than dead."

Vimes glanced over to where the monks were discussing something, but when he turned towards Vetinari again, the boy was already gone. Without having to check the commander knew that the assassin was already out of sight. He took a deep breath and let it out in a resigned sigh.

"Commander, the time is right! We should hurry now!" Sweeper called, pulling Vimes out of his own thoughts. Being the policeman he was, the commander reacted on instinct. Although his mind was still caught up in the events of the last few minutes, he turned towards Sweeper, focusing on the old monk.

"All right," Vimes answered and with a final look at his surroundings he left to join Sweeper and the monks. Vetinari had been right; the point was that he had to leave right now or never, because he would not be able to gather the power to make this decision if he waited any longer.

* * *

><p>There was a flash of lightning.<p>

In the distance thunder rumbled.

Those were the first things Vimes noticed as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. The next thing that came to his mind was that he lay on the ground. Beneath him there were paving stones and his trained policeman instinct immediately tried to figure out which part of the streets of Ankh Morpork they belonged to.

Those attempts were soon interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice, though.

„Commander, are you alright?" It was the voice of captain Carrot.

For a moment Vimes was caught between joy and despondency. He was back in his own time where he was the Commander of the City Watch.

„Yes, Carrot, I'm fine." he mumbled, forcing himself to stand up.

"Sir, what happened..." Carrot began, but Vimes interrupted him.

"Later," the commander said. All he wanted to do now was to lock up Carcer and then go to check on his wife. And after that he would go and grab a proper week of sleep.

„Sir, there is something on your face." Carrot said concerned, once again interrupting Vimes' thoughts that were forming an arrow at the moment. There was not a single part of his mind that was not concentrated on the next task, because he feared that his exhaustion would finally catch up with him should he let his thoughts stray.

„What is it?" Vimes asked nevertheless, not really paying much attention to the captain.

„Well, it's some kind of green color. That stuff is smeared around your mouth and on your forehead" the other watchman pointed out.

Vimes hesitated. For a moment he was confused by this. Then it hit him and he smiled and lifted a hand to touch his own lips. So he had after all been able to keep a souvenir. Maybe this could become a good day after all...


	11. Chapter 11

Lance-Constable Vimes made his way through the streets of Ankh-Morpork. Things had changed, and it was the only thing he was sure off. Sergeant Keel had died in some dirty alleyway, killed by a bunch of criminals.

The whole thing was just so plainly ridiculous! Why did he have to die like THIS?! The man had been worth so much more! It shouldn't have ended like this. The Watch had been on its way to become a serious institution and now it had turned back to its old habits.

Sam didn't remember what had happened that evening. The last thing he knew was that he had gone on patrol with Sergeant Keel. The rest was erased from his memory. The other watchmen had told him that they had found him in a dark alleyway near the watch-house. He had been unconscious and as he woke up his memory lacked the important parts. For example what had happened to Sergeant Keel?

Sam suddenly felt like someone was watching him. On instinct he turned and scanned the darkness behind him, but no one was to be seen, although he knew that someone was nearby.

The young watchman walked on for several minutes. He could feel that someone still followed him, but he tried to ignore it, until he found a place which allowed him to identify the person that followed him, or rather gave him a chance to do so.

He stopped in the darkness of a corner and turned to observe his surroundings. In the middle of the little intersection of two alleyways was a street lamp which cast a dim warm light onto the paving stones. Just a few moments later a barely visible shadow passed the circle of light on the other side. If Sam had not known what to look for he certainly wouldn't have noticed it.

For a moment Sam wasn't sure whom he should expect it to be. In a city like Ankh-Morpork there was no lack of people who would follow you, while you were all alone in the streets. On the other hand every criminal would by now have taken advantage of the situation.

All things considered Sam could only come up with one person who might follow him, without any bad intentions, although it was very unlikely. The assassin that had guarded – or whatever that guy had been doing – Sergeant Keel, was said person.

It seemed unlikely enough for Sam to question his conclusion for several minutes. All the time he could sense that the other had not left the darkness on the other side of the intersection. As he finally made up his mind Sam smiled at the assassin.

He received no reaction, though. The dark figure just stood halfway in the heart of the shadows, barely visible in the dark. The constable's smile faded slowly as he saw the other turn to leave.

„Wait," he heard himself call out. The assassin hesitated for a moment, but otherwise showed no reaction.

"..." Sam didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but found no words he could utter.

Finally he closed his mouth and watched the assassin disappear into the foggy night, which was full of bottomless shadows. Suddenly he felt alone, lonely even. Seeing the assassin leave reminded him too much of the death of John Keel. Now everything that connected him to the short time when someone had actually cared about him was gone. Deep down he knew that from now on everything would be different – or so everyone said – but that also meant that there was no place for the past any more, nor would he see the assassin again.

With the death of John Keel the other one's connection to him and the Watch in general had died too. _In a way it was sad, but that's life, everything changes, though, seldom for the better,_ Sam thought, as he made his way into the darkness and the always changeable future of the city Ankh-Morpork. Hardly did he know that a most interesting future was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author's Note:<strong>

So we've come to the end of this story. This is actually the first multi-chaptered story I've ever finished, so I'm quite excited. =)

But also there are a few things I have to say before I declare this story to be complete:

First of all I want to thank all the people who read this story, but most of all the people who followed, faved the story and/or wrote such nice and encouraging reviews for the previous chapters. It is amazing to read that so many people liked it! And of course I hope that you write some more reviews. ;-)

The next thing is a huge „Thank you" to oceanlover4evr who helped me with the spelling and grammar during the later half of the chapters and some good advise.

Last but not least I would like to advertise. If you liked this story and if you are inclined to have some of the unanswered questions of this story answered you might want to read the sequel. It's going to be named „Bloody Black Ribbon" and I'll start publishing it in October. The story will take place in Vimes' original time line and will deal with the consequences of Vimes' trip into the past, as much on the personal area as on the public one.

Sincerely yours,

cheshire-bird


End file.
